<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by TheLaziestPotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333796">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestPotato/pseuds/TheLaziestPotato'>TheLaziestPotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Knifeplay, M/M, Teasing, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestPotato/pseuds/TheLaziestPotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this case, distraction is a euphemism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamui/Subaru (Tsubasa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look guys, I managed to not make it all-the-way porn.</p><p>... although I might post the porn later.  Hm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There's two of them, now...” Kamui murmured, hands trembling as he checked over his new crossbow. Around him were an assortment of bladed weapons, the source of which were still unknown to the elder twin. “We will have to move faster.”</p><p>“There is a limit on how quickly we can jump, Kamui,” Subaru reached down to still his movements, turning one of his hands over to lace their fingers. He used his foot to very carefully clear the space around Kamui a bit more, kneeling in front of his twin. “You know that.”</p><p>“We'll have to push it, then. It's not just that man anymore.” He looked through the sight and pulled the trigger, the empty crossbow giving a satisfying snap. “I'm sure Fuuma will also...”</p><p>“No, I think Fuuma-kun...” Subaru started, tilting his head slightly as he tried to think of something reassuring to say. He wanted to insist that the younger hunter brother wasn't really a threat, but he hardly knew that to be true. Yes, he'd been merely an annoyance in that destroyed Tokyo, but there was no way to be sure if that was the extent of his antagonism. Even with Seishirou, it had taken time before he had...</p><p>“Fuuma has the same smile as him,” Kamui whispered, his breath picking up almost as if he was working himself into a panic. “And I didn't see it. How could I have missed...” He started to scramble, setting down the crossbow as hands started working to sort out all the bladed weapons. It wasn't unusual for him to keep a few on him at all times, but since Tokyo it had become almost excessive. It seemed as though in each world, he'd decided more and more was needed.</p><p>Unsure of what to do at the moment, Subaru just watched as his twin became more frantic, his hands wringing in his cloak. He desperately wanted to reach out, to stop everything Kamui was doing and make him refocus, but he honestly wasn't sure how his twin would react. He hadn't seen him this anxious since they first started running, and he had been near inconsolable then.</p><p>The sudden scent of blood brought Subaru out of his musings, eyes shifting to gold as he instinctively looked for the source. It appeared as though Kamui had cut his palm on one of the knives, but it didn't stop him in his sorting, blood dripping and smearing across the various bladed weapons.</p><p>“Kamui, stop...”</p><p>“It's fine. I just need to...” He kept going, starting to tuck weapons into the various pouches and straps on his person. In his heightened state, it irritated Subaru to see him being so thoughtless, so careless. Their blood was precious and not to be spilled, especially Kamui's, especially now.</p><p>“Kamui.”</p><p>“I said it's fine!” The blood was still flowing, his hand shaking before Subaru grabbed his wrist abruptly, drawing a gasp from the younger twin. Blue-violet eyes met with Subaru's golden ones, widening at the sharp look his twin was leveling on him.</p><p>“<em>I </em>said <em>stop</em>.” Subaru's tone didn't allow for argument and Kamui easily relented, ignoring his weapons for now in favor of his twin. He watched as Subaru unfurled the fist he didn't even know he'd made, the other's tongue smoothing along the trails of blood. “You sustained serious injuries in Tokyo.” The elder murmured, eyes closing in pleasure as he ran bloodied lips over the healing wound. “Regeneration will take longer, even more so if you are stressed.”</p><p>“It can't be helped...” Kamui tried, attempting to hold back a whimper and shudder as Subaru's tongue ran between his fingers.</p><p>“I disagree.” A slow kiss to his palm, and Subaru pulled back, looking over the fully healed hand before letting it go. He licked the remnants of blood from his lips, smiling a little too sweetly as he took in the other's blush. “Ah, much better...”</p><p>“My hand?” Kamui pulled it back, looking at it almost curiously.</p><p>“No,” Subaru chuckled and slid fingers along Kamui's jaw, tilting his head up so that their eyes could meet again. His smile softened as he ran a thumb along the other's cheek, the warmth there somehow comforting. “This.” Because it was something other than the utter fear and anxiety Kamui had been drowning in moments ago.</p><p>“But Subaru, I need to...” Kamui still insisted, his gaze straying again to the weapons. He tried to reach out to a knife to resume his packing, but Subaru seized it before he had the chance. Expertly, the elder twin spun it in his hand before pressing the dull side to Kamui's throat. It wasn't a threat, of course, but more... something he knew Kamui would find enticing...</p><p>“Years in Tokyo and many worlds since then...” Subaru sighed, slipping the cold metal down his twin's neck as he pressed him down to lay fully on the floor. He smiled as Kamui swallowed hard, his breath quickening for much better reasons this time. “And these are all you care about?” He threw the knife aside, both flinching at the thud as it lodged itself into a wall. “Kamui.”</p><p>“You're trying to distract me,” Kamui breathed out, pouting as Subaru 's smile took on a more teasing turn. He tried to surge up to continue his work, and huffed as Subaru only pinned him back down.</p><p>“I'm trying to, yes.” Subaru shifted to more effectively keep his twin prone on the floor. “You're being very stubborn.” Kamui opened his mouth to argue, but the elder silenced him with a well timed nip to the neck. “I don't like seeing you get so upset. Won't you <em>please</em> try to focus on something else for a little while.”</p><p>“But I need...” Subaru nipped at Kamui again, his breath hitching and voice raising. “I-In order to fight them...”</p><p>“You<em> need </em>to think about something else.” Nipping turned into sucking kisses, each drawing a small airy sound out of the younger. “Please, Kamui?” He kissed his way along Kamui's jaw to his ear, slowly running his tongue along the shell and earning a throaty moan.</p><p>“But... Subaru...” Kamui still tried, hips pressing up to meet the other's even as he protested. “If I can just choose.. a few more...” The mouth on him stopped suddenly, disappointingly, and he both felt and heard the other outright growl.</p><p>“Alright, then.” Subaru pulled back all at once, getting to his feet and looking down at Kamui seriously. He wasn't surprised when the other remained as he was, flat on the floor and blinking in utter confusion. “Perhaps you are right.”</p><p>“Wait...” Kamui propped himself up on his elbows, still panting. “Come back down here.”</p><p>“You want to continue going through your weapons, correct?” Subaru gestured to them all. “Please, be my guest.”</p><p>“Are... are you upset?” The younger asked, trying to find a comfortable position to sit up in. Considering his current state, it was a tad difficult.</p><p>“No, I have just realized that your priorities are indeed the correct ones...”<br/><br/>“No, they're...”</p><p>“... and so I will go take a nap and allow you to return to your work.” With that, Subaru turned on the ball of his foot and headed to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He laid on his stomach on the plush bed, smiling to himself as he waited for the sounds he knew were coming. First, there was a frustrated groan, then some whimpers as Kamui tried to stand, a moment of silent indecision, and then... approaching footsteps.</p><p>“Subaru...” Kamui said softly as he opened the door, not even bothering to close it before he was crawling onto the bed to join his twin. “I have made a decision.” He waited for Subaru to roll onto his side before pressing up against him, nuzzling into his throat affectionately.</p><p>“And what is that, Kamui?” Subaru purred, kneading away the tension on the other's lower back. He knew what the answer would be, of course, but sometimes -in Kamui's most stubborn of moods- he had to let his twin come to his own decisions. He often just needed a little... coaxing... to come to the correct one was all.</p><p>“You're right...” It was Kamui's turn to nip at the other's neck, Subaru letting out an appreciative hum. “I'm really... stressed... and I think I need a distraction...”</p><p>“Is that so?” Subaru rolled them both over and smiled at his twin, tucking a few wild locks of hair behind his ear. “But your weapons...?”</p><p>Kamui frowned and blushed, “I can't really have sex with those, and you already made me ha...”</p><p>“<em>Kamui</em>...” Subaru snorted and covered the younger's mouth with his hand before replacing it with this lips. He moved against Kamui slowly, allowing the other to deepen the kiss first, holding on through the hard and wild nature their kisses always took when Kamui had his way. He gentled it up as he took over, pushing Kamui down hard against the mattress as he pulled away with a sharp bite to his lower lip. Just enough to bruise, but not enough to draw blood. “Don't worry. I promise to distract you thoroughly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>